nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Squirps
Prince Squirp Korogaline Squirpina, better known as Squirps, is a character from the game Super Paper Mario. He serves as the temporary companion of Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser during Chapter 4, acting as their guide through Outer Space to the resting place of the Pure Heart. During Chapter 4-1 and 4-3, Squirps is also used as a weapon by the heroes, who uses his 'squirt beam' in order to damage enemies. Throughout Chapter 4, Squirps displays an ambiguous and childish, though also demanding, attitude toward the heroes - this puts him at odds with Tippi, who remains suspicious of him until his past is revealed. While he speaks the language of the player, he often interjects nonsensical words starting in "squ-" (such as "squinkle" and "squeeep") at random parts of sentences and refers to himself in the third person. Biography Squirps is introduced to the heroes in Chapter 4-1, after using Tippi's powers to reveal his invisible space capsule. He offers to warp them directly to the Pure Heart using 'power-up power' - however, due to a scripted turn of events, they are forced to travel a majority of the distance manually. Squirps proceeds to guide Mario and co., whom he dubs 'space grunts', through the depths of outer space in search of the Whoa Zone, an endless maze where the Pure Heart is being held. At the start of Chapter 4-2, Squirps runs off on the heroes to use the restroom - however, the only available outhouse is in use by Fleep, who refuses to come out without paper. After purchasing the Ancient Clue from Blappy, the heroes offer it to Fleep, who exits the bathroom and allows Squirps to relieve himself. In the next part of the chapter, Squirps becomes stuck in one of the two locks to a Space Gate - the player must purchase a chocolate bar from the Twinkle Mart located further off in space and feed it to Squirps. Doing so will cause him to split in two and open the gate before reverting to his normal self. After the heroes defeat Mr. L in the heart of the Whoa Zone, Squirps reveals to them that he is the prince of a forgotten kingdom, Squirpia, and that his mother, Squirpina XIV, was entrusted with the Pure Heart by the Ancients. She then placed Squirps in a hibernation capsule for 1,500 years, so that he could lead the heroes to the Whoa Zone when they arrived in Outer Space. After relaying his mother's message to them asking them to save all worlds, the prince hands over the Blue Pure Heart. The post-chapter narration reads that, his quest finally done, Squirps lay down near the statue of his mother and closed his eyes to rest. He was presumed dead by the heroes; however, returning to Outer Space at any time afterward reveals that he had only fallen asleep, and the player can replay the chapter as normal. After beating the game, the heroes can find Squirps in the Whoa Zone near his mother's statue, assuring her of the world's safety and that he would restore Squirpia someday. Whether or not he accomplishes this goal is unknown. Tattle During Chapter 4 That is Squirps...The unusual space child... He understands our mission well... After Chapter 4 ''That is the space child, Squirps...His full name is Squirp Korogaline Squirpina. It seems he is actually the prince of a space kingdom... He dreams of ascending the throne someday. I'm sure he has what it takes... Catch Card '''Card Type:' Uncommon Card Description: This funky space kid drops some crazy outer-space lingo. His full name is Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Trivia *Squirps' reaction to being fed a chocolate bar can be seen as a callback to Gourmet Guy from the original Paper Mario, who acted similarly when fed cake and also impeded Mario's progress in Chapter 4 of that game. **He is also somewhat similar to Flavio, as both claim themselves to be gourmets and are initially hesitant to accept the edibles Mario brings them. *Excluding enemies, Squirps is the only character in the game who flips into 3D as the player does; this is the case even when they visit him in the Whoa Zone. *Squirps is the second character in the Paper Mario series to fall asleep and be mistaken for dead by Mario and co., with Admiral Bobbery being the first. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters